Xmen:Thalamus6
by ALICExRxH
Summary: 2 years after events of Cortex 5,and things are beginning to move twins born 17 years ago,seperated after birth will be reunited,but at what cost?As Erik dabbles in powers unknown he unleashes a force more terrible than any before it.Her name? Rosa
1. Chapter 1

**Thalamus6**

**By AlbinoPheonix and AlicexRxH – We're back!**

This is a work of fiction we make no profit from. All characters, products and storylines are the properties of their respective owners and are taken for creative, non-profit purposes only. This is a sequel to Cortex 5 that will make NO SENSE if you don't read that first. Please don't sue I have a distinct lack of spare monies. Please credit me, AlbinoPheonix and AlicexRxH if you use any ideas of ours in your own works. Also, please review because AlicexRxH gets cranky and hurts innocent children if you don't which means it would be – ALL YOUR FAULT! – enjoy the story! J

March 25th 1960 – exactly 15 years before Rosa's death

The high pitched, unique sound of a newly born child's scream cut through the air of the hospital room. The air filled with the pain filled pants of the dishevelled mother's harsh breathing and the quiet hustle and bustle of the doctors and nurses organised chaos that is childbirth. And then, it began anew. The sobs rose in pitch, gaining volume, the quiet murmurs of encouragement turning into semi-hysterical chants as all in the room encouraged the mother to bring her second child, her second son into the world. And then it was over and the women were cooing and laughing with the exhausted mother while the male nurse and one of the two doctors stood back smiling indulgently at the mother took both of her small, red faced children in her arms.

Every parent has hopes and dreams for their children. Some parents wish for their children's happiness. Others wish for their children to follow their dreams. Some wish for success. No one in that room had any way of knowing but one day these two weak, helpless little children would be the start of events that could end the world and tear down all the bridges of society. These two little boys, less than an hour old, would have the potential to kill every human being on earth and usher in a new age; The age of the mutants.

December 25th 1960 – Christmas Day

Nine month old twins Michael and Toby gurgled happily to each other from where they had both been propped on cushions in their family living room. A radio sprouted the normal drivel classified as world news but kept the two occupied while their mother was visible through the electric yellow light as she bustled around the small, cheap kitchen. She was a tall woman with looks that had lost their early beauty too soon with the stress of being a single mother to two young children in a cheap flat block only a step up from the local trailer park.

She walked in holding two bottles, passing over the fluffy brown carpet toward the two babies sat giggling at the funny noises sat on a fluffy faux-fur polar bear rug. The babies both tried to lean forward; only recently strong enough to lean forward without back support, if even for a few seconds and gladly took their bottles still supported by their mothers loving hand.

Their eyes began to droop as they neared the end of the bottles fill. Their mother slowly took each one and bounced them lightly until their burped. Ten minutes later they were asleep in the flats only bedroom, both tucked into a small crib looking like two angels.

Their mother, Sarah, quietly shut the door, leaving a small lamp on, and headed downstairs. She grabbed the Christmas dinner she been preparing and sat quietly at the cheap wooden table. She lit a single candle and turned out the lights, eating her dinner by candlelight. If anyone had been there to listen to her, sat in the solitary light of a single flame, on her own, they'd have heard her make a quiet noise as the aneurism burst. She stiffened before slumping face down into the food. No one would find her until in two days time when the neighbours finally got annoyed at the crying of the children. No one attended her funeral.

January 1st 1961

Elizabeth and Andrew Tyler smiled at each other from behind the wheel of the expensive 1961 Ferrari Spyder. In the back seat the new Michael Tyler slept quietly, tucked in, clinging to a stuffed teddy bear. Things were looking up for the little child as the car pulled up a gravel drive to a massive mansion house. In less than a year's time the final fuzzy memory of his identical twin would fade away.

As he slept the whispered voice of his mother cooed loving words to him, bringing peaceful dreams and sweet memories.

Things were very different for Toby. Harold Preece smirked to himself as he and his knew son walked away from the cheap orphanage in an even cheaper pram to the nearest trailer park. In his eyes he'd just secured his own personal servant in a few years time, not to mention human boxing bag. Yes, things were looking up for Harold Preece.

Unseen by either the sleeping child or his new father a fly chose that moment to die and landed soundlessly on the sleep child. For a second it lay still then there was a sudden jerking motion through its body and it took off again.


	2. Chapter 2

**1967, 17th**** April, Round about 2 in the afternoon, The Phillips Academy, Andover**

Michael Tyler had never gotten into trouble before, and he wasn't even sure if this was him being scolded. The elderly woman in front of him, who was staying at least two paces ahead had caught him in the biology room down the hallway.

Michael was sure that he had been allowed in the room anyway, but it depended on whether Mrs Perrelle had seen the creature under the table which Michael had been petting.

A creature, probably wasn't the right word for it. Michael didn't even know what to call them, but they made Michael happy, feel like he wasn't alone. His gift wasn't a curse, or something that he wanted to escape from, he enjoyed the life he could bring, almost literally.

The woman opened the door to her office and Michael walked in not bothering on taking a seat, he wasn't planning on being here long.

"Madam I must insist that I have done nothing wrong, so I see no reason for me to be here, using the Biology room is no crime is it?" Michael said confidently.

"Quite right Mr Tyler, but I have not brought you into my office for that. I think you know full well why you are in my office." Mrs Perrelle answered sharply, but her eyes showing a hint of kindness and encouragement.

"I don't know what you could possibly mean." Michael replied coolly, ignoring the woman before him. A woman he highly respected on any usual occasion, but at this moment she was dealing with things that Michael wasn't sure we wanted anyone to find out about.

"Michael," Mrs Perrelle whispered, it was unlike any teacher to call their student by their first name, It was considered slightly rude, Michael raised his eyebrows.

"Mr Tyler…I saw that, Rabbit that you were petting in the lab." Mrs Perrelle said raising one eyebrow to look at Michael. "Apart from it wasn't a rabbit Mr Tyler was it? All the rabbits in the science laboratory are already dead when they arrive…" She said slowly looking Michael in the eye questioningly.

"Then you must have been mistaken." Michael said shortly before exiting the room swiftly.

**1967, 17****th**** April, 4:30pm, Creek Bridge High, Marion**

"Oi! Toby!" Toby turned to his left to answer the voice shouting his name.

"What Spencer?" Toby shouted back frowning, needing to get home.

"You coming out tonight!" The older boy shouted back leaning on the brick wall which separated their streets.

"What do you think!" Toby yelled back, "My Dad's a twat of course I can't come out…" Toby growled slightly under his breath and started walking heavily again down his street.

Harry Preece lived at the very end of the road, in the dark red brick house, which inside as Toby delicately put it. Was a shit hole, Toby dawdled slightly upon getting home, it's not like there would be any welcome, or any acknowledgement that he was home. But Harry would know, and Harry would knock him out if he weren't back in time.

Toby let a small smile itch his face as he spotted Sarah, the large greyhound which Toby had befriended. Like him Sarah was unloved and unwanted, Toby could remember the first time he had seen Sarah, scrounging around on the street looking for food. He had asked, practically begged Harry to let him keep her, but Harry had just looked at Toby in disgust.

Yes, Toby had named the dog after his mum….he didn't know why, but It suited the dog, she never barked, never growled and was always there when Toby needed someone. It sounded stupid, but Toby hoped that his mum had been like that too.

"What the Fuck do you think you're doing with that Dog again!" Toby heard the scratchy sound of Harry's voice as he stood in the door, his back hunched over slightly as usual, his face covered by the tangled mop of black hair and the unshaved stubble.

"Piss off, It's just a dog Harry!" Toby shouted back, frowning when he saw the clink of the bottle against a barrel of the small shotgun which Harry seemed to always keep near him.

"My god you've been drinking haven't you…Oh yer cuz the neighbours loved that last time!" Toby shouted at him angered by the way the old man was swaying in the doorway.

"Shut up!" Harry shouted and raised the shotgun just high enough, before he pulled the trigger as if it were nothing, smirked and shifted back from the doorway into the darkened hallway behind it.

Toby grimaced at the now still body of the dog, lying sideways on the concrete pavement, it's legs collapsed at an awkward angle to its body.

"Bastard…." Toby whispered under his breath. Kneeling down beside the dog and hovering his hand over it, just so its fur tickled against the under part of his skin.

Toby felt the body shake beneath his hand slightly as Sarah opened her eyes and yelped before scampering away from the pavement. Toby followed her with his eyes, sure that she would come back some time. Perhaps when her blood had been washed off the pavement.

"That's….different." An unfamiliar voice sounded from behind, Toby looked round scowling at the man, Who was tall, a slender frame and dark hair. His face was drawn into a smirk and the spark behind his eye was not one of friendship.

"Erik….Erik Lensherr…" The man said coolly his eyes fixed on Toby's face.

"Yes and?" Toby answered scowling.

The man chuckled, his eyes glinting in the sunlight, "Forget it Toby, forget the dog, forget Harold Preece. Come with me, and I can make you powerful Toby….You know what you can do, it could change the world."

"You don't know me at all, My powers are stupid, The most I've ever revived is a Great Dane…I can't go any bigger than a large dog Erik!" Saying his name in anger.

"I can teach you to be more powerful Toby, let you bring people back….perhaps even your mother?" Erik said cocking his head to one side.

"How do you know about my mother?" Toby shouted at him.

"I do my research." Erik replied simply, moving his hand and opening the metal gate just to the left of him without touching it.

"So….you coming?" Erik said smirking.

Toby scowled at him, but looking over at the house he would otherwise be entering, he walked confidently over to Erik, damning the consequences.

**Andover, 5pm**

Elizabeth walked down to the bottom of the stairs concern on her face. "Michael, could you come down here for a minute!" She called politely up the stairs not wanting to disturb her Son.

Michael came out of his room and jogged down the stairs smiling at his mother.

"Elizabeth what is it?" He asked, seeing her expression.

"It's nothing son, but there's a man here to see you, something about you transferring schools…" Michael frowned but followed his mother into the Living room, where a young man waited patiently, his hands held behind his back. He turned to Michael and smiled. He had piercing blue eyes and wore a light grey suit, his mop of dark hair pushed back slightly.

"Michael Tyler I presume." He said in a friendly British accent. "Not to worry, I am here to invite you to come and study at my school. Xavier's School for the gifted." He winked at Michael when no-one else was looking, "We think that you are a very bright, very special young man." He said, emphasizing the word "Special".

"So Michael, What do you think?"


	3. Chapter 3

-1A/N – seriously guys 2 reviews for 2 chapters? What the hell! Support this story please or AlicexRxH will continue hurting innocent children. Review please!

Chapter 3

17th April 1967 - 8pm – Location Unknown

Toby walked into the surprisingly warm... lair. Lair was really the only word for it. They'd driven in a modern jeep until he no longer recognised anywhere around them. Gradually the roads had become less and less used until for the last few miles the track had been potholed dirt covered in loose shingle. They'd stopped, emerging into heat that Toby was certain was only found in a desert. Rock cliffs towered either side and Toby realised they'd driven into a gorge without him realising.

Erik had sat reading an important looking folder the entire time and Toby, well versed in the ways of avoiding angry adults assaulting him, had left him to read in peace and made as little movement as possible. Which was an achievement when the folder clearly had a red TOP SECRET stamp across the title and a black title presumably mostly covered by Erik's hand but that ended with '.O.S.A' At the jeeps slower movement, seemingly driving toward the brown rock wall towering above them had lazily waved a hand. The entire rock face shifted, pulling back on gigantic hinges and echoing in a strangely metallic way. Then they carried on into the abyss.

17th April 1967 – 8pm- Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters – Salem, NYC

Michael strode through the large oak doors in an attempt at his usual cocky swagger. First impressions were important, he had been taught, and it was imperative he ruled this little world like he ruled his previous school. No emotions were involved in this of course; emotions got in the way. No, connections were what he was seeking.

Charles walked beside him. In years gone by he'd have been concerned at the mask this new student constantly was displaying with a level of skill that was almost scary. But Charles wasn't the man he had once been. The only time he seemed 'normal' was at HER graveside. When he left those perfectly manicured and cared for grounds his soul was torn form his body, lingering besides the simple gravestone and weeping with an ethereal sorrow.

They walked, in utter silence down the empty corridors that smelled slightly of damp. The few students in the corridors fled at the sight of Charles who, whilst once friendly, now had a reputation as sharp, short-tempered and bitter. They entered the airy office still in silence and both took seats. Michael cast a curious look at the empty stand on one side of the wall before deciding it must have held a vase that was being changed. The office was light and airy but had a feel and aura about it that was depressive and oppressive.

To Michael who was in tune with the feel of the dead this room was particularly... full. It was like the lining he felt his power reach through when he revived the spirits for a brief time was particularly thin. Maybe it was because there was another mutant in the area, he'd never met one before. But it didn't feel like it. Michael's power was based on the slippery, hazy swirling of fate called instinct and his instinct made him think there was something from the other side causing the thin lining here. If he had to guess he'd have said a spirit was trying to push through from the other side. That was knew.

Charles sat, pulling out an expensive looking thick piece of paper. Michael appreciated money if nothing else; after all one day he'd be one of the richest people in America and the world. He instantly wondered if this was a ploy to show him he was amongst powerful rich people or was simply the habit of someone accustomed to luxury. The mansion was impressive after all. Michael sat in the comfortable chair stiffly, ready to play the dancing game called discussion. He loved conversation. The subtle hints, the double meanings, leading your opponent down a certain route before delivering a killer blow with a simple word. Oh, how he loved it! The power and control it gave him.

Charles quickly filled the form in with blue ink and an expensive fountain pen before he began "We found you with the help of a friend of mine who can sense power. Yours was detected active whilst someone witnessed it so we decided to offer you a way out. Unfortunately to know how we can best teach you control we need to know what your power is and as much about using it as possible."

Michael cursed at the thought of giving such knowledge away but decided that the telepathic man would probably know the answer already. Still, he could sell it to the best of his ability if nothing else. "I'm able to extend my power through the abyss itself and draw out the spirits that reside there."

Charles blinked at the almost careless drawl the boy in front of him emitted "I'm sorry, you're able to draw out... things?"

Michael tusked, enjoying making the man confused, it meant he had the upper hand "Not things. Spirits. Some might call me a medium. The terms completely wrong of course it's more..."

"WHAT?" A range of emotions flashed across Charles face from shock, disbelief and hope he expected to an unexpected anger.

"I can talk to dead people... for a time" Michael said stiffly.

Charles shook his head and said in a choked voice "No. I don't believe you. It's not possible. No."

Michael wondered if he could win Charles trust here so smiled ever so slightly "Nothing is impossible. Certain things are just... less probable" all said with a small, indulgent smile.

Charles had his eyes closed and a pained look on his face but shook his head furiously and managed to speak through the tightly clenched lips "No! I don't believe you! I checked! Everyone everywhere. I call in everyone I know. I begged them. No one could find me a mutant with that power!"

Michael was taken aback but tried to hide it and did so, so well it was unnoticeable, especially by distraught Charles "Why were you looking for someone to speak to the dead?"

"Not speak to the dead, revive the dead! But there wasn't anyone! Not anywhere! Not even anyone who could sense the dead!"

"Well I can. But the question remains... professor"

"Question?"

"Why were you looking for what you were?"

Charles seemed stunned. For a long moment he stared wistfully into the distance and then in a broken voice, laced with a pain so deep Michael was sure it would tear into any soul at all, even his own if he still had one, he spoke "Rosa... She... she died... I tried so hard... and so long... But nothing... and then I was alone. Always alone. Can... Can you speak to her?" The more he spoke the more his already broken control failed. By the time has done voicing his request he looked like a depraved madman, asking a question of such important life itself depended upon it.

Michael considered. It was disconcerting but he actually felt... pity. He was genuinely considering doing it out of the kindness of his heart. That was just... odd. Then his brain realised this man would be teaching him. Having him indebted to him would make him teach him some things he wouldn't for others. He pretended to look shaky before nodding jerkily "I... will try. But... I can't guarantee anything. The realm of the dead is superimposed over our own. The further away the spirit is the more difficult it is. Bringing them into a physical manifestation if even more difficult and even then they only look like a ghost. Them being a human will make it more difficult as well. Having your memory however will act as an anchor to help. Would you like me to try now?"

Charles had an agonised look on his face and was visibly crying. He seemed unable to speak and instead gaped like a fish for a few moments before nodding shakily several times.

Michael felt the familiar dread he felt when he tried to contact a human. Once a year on his birthday he contacted his mother but it left him drained. After a while he'd stopped any attempts but for those. He stood up, trying to hide the shaky hands. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply and regularly. He subconsciously drifted to the plinth that stood empty, hovering his hands above it. The faintest of emotions linked to Charles form this point of origin. In a raspy voice he murmured "She broke a vase here. Some time ago." Charles made a choking noise Michael took as him agreeing. He spoke softly now "Tell me about her. The more the better."

"Her... her name was Rosa. She was a level 5 mutant. Her parents disowned her. She was too powerful and it got out of control. She killed them. She never forgave herself for that. It was always there. I knew her for but a short time. She made me live. She became my purpose. In the end she was hooked by a man called Magneto to a machine. It used her power to rip information from another's mind and upload it to the pentagon mainframe. If she'd lived then every nuclear bomb would have been detonated. Every single one. Her power wouldn't let go. She asked me to shoot her. I begged her not too. I begged her! But she just smiled and told me to do it. Oh god. I miss her so much. I love her. It's been so long now. But it still hurts so much!"

Michael was focusing. He could feel the emotion coming from Charles, swirling into the fog between worlds. His power, so soft and fierce at the same time, pushed between the threads. It slipped like oil through the canvas the universe was painted upon. He could feel the space on the other side as he punched completely through. He felt the curious spirits lightly touching the tendrils of his powers and he called out through them "rosa... Rosa... ROSA!" For the slightest of moments she was there, embraced within his power and slowly withdrawing toward the hole he had made. And then she was being torn away and he was grabbing after her. For a moment he warred as his power seemed to be trying to push her through a hole in the worlds he himself didn't make. And then, the power ran dry and was snapping back like an elastic cord.

Michael screamed as he was wrenched back. For a moment he witnessed Charles face looking at him in shock and guilt at what he'd forced him to do. But then his mind swirled upward and into darkness and he keeled over unconscious. (11pm)

17th April 1967 – 8:15pm – Magneto's Base of Operations

Toby slouched carelessly in the cold, hard metal chair. After all impressions were important and being seen as anything other than the careless, slightly insane, budding criminal. Magneto sat stiffly in the head of the large conference style table. So far they hadn't seen anyone else and Toby decided to score some early points "So where is everyone. It dont take a fucking brainbox to realise u some sorta evil dude. Come on! Where are the minions?"

"Prison" Erik said dryly. For a moment his face creased with distaste before he grudgingly admitted "the latest mutant uprisings have taken a turn toward the unlucky. But that will change and the humans will fall. I can promise you that. While there is breath in my body I will not stop fighting the barbarian hordes that populate this earth."

Toby let the act, the facade he kept up at all times, drop. For many years he'd projected a persona around himself to stop himself being too approachable to the other children in his rough neighbourhood. Now he let the slight slouch in his shoulders increase and stood straight and proud. The slightly dim but cruel smirk that had perpetually remained on his face for years fell in front of another person for the first time, revealing an utterly cold and expressionless face of such unmitigated control that even Erik was surprised by it.

"Tell me then Erik, how did you find me?" He said in a somewhat pompous accent.

For a moment Erik gave him a considering look before nodding, accepting without asking the sudden change within the seventeen year old. He answered just as pompously and tried to score a few points about Toby's inexperience "You hardly his yourself Toby. Resurrection? Even on things the size of a dog you didn't think people would notice? Never mind the fact you don't revive the soul, just the body! Seriously? You genuinely didn't think anyone would notice soulless zombie dogs, half decaying, wandering around! You were stupid Toby. Of course I heard about you."

"Find, I was young and stupid at first. But the question still remains."

"The question?"

"What do you want with me?"

"Liberation"

"Ah. You want my power to free your minions."

"...Yes. It is my theory that if you try to revive a mutant you will be able to bring back their body because they own power will help your ability, extending an arm from their side if you will. What do you think?"

"My power is unusual. It reached across to the other side that overlaps our world. In that world there is a dead-America and a dead-Europe. The power takes the soul of the person and brings it back to this world. It then forms a body of flesh around it. The annoying thing is that when the body is completed and under my control the soul itself leaves! It's incredibly frustrating. Once the body is here I either release it from my control or control the body. The more I control it the more it decays. I have only tried to resurrect a human once; my mother. I was in a coma for three days."

"Do you think a mutant's ability would help with the resurrection?"

"Very possibly."

"Then I have a suggestion. A few years ago I conducted an experiment into the genetics of mutants. It was very difficult and the technology simply isn't advanced enough for much separation of individual genes. I was able however to transplant the entire sequence of human DNA into a Labrador. The cells managed to multiply four times before the dog's body stopped them. What happened was very interesting. The dog had magnetic abilities just like my own. Unfortunately the body couldn't cope with such power and died in less than an hour. I do however have the name and picture of the dog. Would you like to try reviving it?"

"Let's." Toby said. Erik handed over another top secret brown report which when opened showed a picture of a happy looking golden Labrador, complete with red neckerchief. The paper beneath detailed the life of Max the Labrador including some rather complex genetics. Toby nodded to himself before standing. Whenever he used his power he automatically stood and spread his arms wide. It was annoying because he looked like Jesus. He felt his power stir deep within him, pouring outward in all directions before recoiling back toward him, concentrating into a beam that flew forward from the hands that flung in front him. The shimmering air that was the only visible sign of power shot in a line forward, colliding with something in front of Toby. The power shot like a cannonball through the very fabric of the worlds. It reached forward, seeking the animal named Max. And it found him.

Normally he grabbed the soul and dragged it back. Max however was different. It was like he was... oiled. Max's spirit shot back along the lines to the hole Toby's power had smashed through. It dragged him through and the hole snapped shut.

Toby stood panting; eyes clenched shut and shaking slightly with fatigue. Then he heard it; a bark. His eyes snapped open and he stared at the dog panting slightly to one side. It was there under his control. For a moment he stared at it and then he sensed the power within it; still feeling slippery. He forced the power outward and watched in satisfaction as the metal wall suddenly caved inward with a forceful blow, bending it inward like a giant had knocked on it. Erik let out a typical evil laugh, chilling and almost comical but Toby couldn't help it and joined in.

Erik didn't want to wait and quickly stepped forward excitingly putting his hands on Toby's shoulders. "Well done! Well done my boy! Are you able to revive Rosa now?"

Toby shrugged "Probably. Rosa you say?"

Erik quickly grabbed the report he'd been reading in the car and handed it to Toby. Toby read through it quickly, staring at the surveillance photograph of an attractive looking girl walking down a sidewalk, staring into the distance. "It doesn't say how she died or what happened to her after she killed her parents?"

"The details are sketchy" Erik said airily "What's important is that she was a level 5 mutant able to control her powers. With her body we'd be able to easily smash through the prison and liberate the mutants. After that it would be as simple matter to take out the humans."

"Okay. I'll bring her back. But not for free."

Erik scowled but nodded "What do you want?"

"I don't have any interest in your attack against the humans. I was In a bad situation and refuse to go back to it. So I want money. Use the contacts within the humans that you have, the fools that don't realise who their working for. Get me an identity, a CV so I don't have to go to school, a driving licence, and access to the funds my mother left behind that has been held in trust for me and finally, $3million."

"$3million! Outrageous!"

"You need me"

Erik scowled but finally growled angrily "Fine!"

"Get them for me and we'll talk." Toby said calmly sitting down. He stared in concentration at the dog for a moment before it disintegrated into particles of dust and sand that vanished before they hit the ground."

Erik stared in anger at the cocky boy before him before striding out of the room, cape billowing dramatically behind him. He was back less than twenty minutes later, slamming the large metal door fiercely closed. He thrust a red leather briefcase at Toby who opened it to find bank notes neatly folded on one side and the various documents he requested on the other. He'd read the inheritance forms later and finally discover his actual surname! But first he had a deal to fulfil. He smiled and said "I'll revive her. If you want me to control her then I'll need a car and your oath for safe passage out of here after I tell her to follow your orders."

"Why you little shit! FINE!"

Toby smirked, this was too much fun!

He centred himself, arms stretched wide. Once again the power swirled around him, distorting the air with a heat wave like effect. The concentrated beam shot through the same place it had half an hour ago. He fell into the misty realms of the spirit world. Within his mind he pictured the girl, repeating the information he knew about her within his head, "rosa... Rosa... ROSA!"

The arm he extended into the spirit world groped toward her spirit, following the call Rosa's spirit couldn't help but give off, the small sense of awareness. But the arm found itself moving, drifting over a distance in a new direction. It was like... someone else was moving her spirit. He chased after it. The power felt identical and completely alien to his own at the same time. He latched onto the spirit, the other power and pulled. He felt something snap from his power and instinctively knew he would never revive another human, help or no help, again. He refused to be beaten on this first and last time he'd ever try this. He grabbed the spirit and yanked with all his strength. He screamed in agony as pain rent through his skull and was aware he fell to his knees. Then the other power snapped and recoiled through a hole, disappearing and Toby was travelling through the fog, spirit tightly clenched in power. He shot through the hole and instantly passed out.

Erik looked at the figure sprawled on the floor and the girl he was lying on top of in a compromising position. For a moment silence reigned. Then magneto smiled an evil smile. (11pm)

17th April 1967 – 11pm – Rosa's Point of View

Rosa was aware that this place was blissful. On the surface, the world superimposed over the mortal world, it was misty and confusing. But a spirit was able to travel through several...panes of existence. There was the foggy surface world and then the deeper worlds that were a desert, a rainforest, a world made of clouds, a desert island and countless others. Each and every one a paradise in itself. The surface world, the foggy world, wasn't. It was cold, it was heartless and it was cruel. The spirits that resided their where the ones cast out form the happy place. The ones not cruel enough for the hell all spirits were aware did exist but that was sealed to the pure and home of the impure spirits. The spirits were just odd, the loners and the petty criminals. Those that wasted their lives and wished for another go. Those that didn't realise they were dead. It was spirits in this pane of the spirit world that the ghost's mortals sometimes saw originated from. It was also where, after a few disorientated weeks floating through various panes, that Rosa was to be found in. The world of fog you see was also the home of the spirits anchored to the mortal world through love. Surprisingly few spirits truly decided to stay when they'd seen the other worlds. So few remained faithful. Others waited in worlds for their loved ones and that was fine. But Rosa couldn't leave. They didn't so much float as existed and where aware. There were no eyes or bodies, just minds. Some were colourful other invisible. They were spirit, free and unchained from such a mortal requirement as flesh and bone.

Rosa had arrived at Charles's office four weeks exactly after she'd died. Although time was an irregular, alien concept here; travelling both incredibly quickly and incredibly slowly at the same time. Since then she'd been projecting herself at the fabric of the world, trying to push against the almost plastic membrane that constricted her. Several spirits told her it was useless, no one had ever got out, but she continued to throw herself until her entire existence was the pain of desperate attempts to reach him. To reach Charles. Her love kept her strong. It filled her with an endurance that meant she could push her spirit so hard that even though it couldn't dye she was paralysed after each attempt for a significant time.

Rosa was recovering from one such collision with the membrane of the world when she was grabbed. A power, a force she recognised as mutant power began dragging her. She was confused but excitement filled her as she detected a hole in the membrane! What a cool power.

And then there was pain. All she had known for so long was pain, ever since her powers developed really. All thoughts left her, even those of her dear Charles, as she was roughly pulled between two forces. If she could have spoken she would have screamed with such sheer volume that every pane of glass for miles around would have been completely obliterated.

Her consciousness dimmed and she was just aware of pain. Then she lay gasping on hard, cold metal. She panted, feeling the constraints of flesh for the first time in an affinity. She screamed a shrill voice as she was torn within, fracturing and splitting. Her power burst out, throwing everything around her in the opposite direction.

The girl looked around her, where was she? Come to think of it, who was she? She looked up, blinking even in the dim light of a metal box room. A man stood before her, wearing a black cape to shoe length and a strange metal mask upon his head. He smiled at her. She screamed again as inside of her an internal battle raged. Then she didn't pass out but turned off. Her mind overloaded and simply short circuited. She was unconscious before her head could fall the last inch to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

17th April 1967 – 11pm 

Her eyes blinked open about a second later and she stared down wide eyed as she realised with a small jolt that she was lying on top of a boy, a young boy, young and unconscious boy. She coughed awkwardly and shuffled off him standing up looking down at him. He was sprawled out over the floor his face set into a slight frown his face quite flushed as if he'd been holding his breath, she frowned not quite sure what to do with the boy.

She looked up and around the room, it was small, dimly lit and could best be described as a metal box, not much else stood in the room apart from the boy, who wasn't stood at all.

She turned round, and had to force herself not to cry out in shock at the man stood about 10 inches behind her, she raised her hand to her mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there…." She said to him, looking him up and down at his unusual attire. He was all in black, a cape draped over his shoulders which fell to his shoes and atop his head there was a large metal helmet. He didn't say anything merely looked at her in slight confusion.

"What?" She asked the frown he wore creeping onto her face also, he stared at her a second longer, his eyes flickering over to the boy lying on the floor.

"Amazing…" He said in a hushed voice, his eyes continuing to flicker between the two. He let out a small bark of laughter as his eyes settled on her face.

"What?" She asked again getting slightly frustrated.

The man smirked and held back another laugh turning his full attention to the woman before him. "Nothing…It's just, wonderful seeing you awake at last." He said giving her a charming smile.

"What do you mean? Where am I….I can't, I don't remember anything." She looked at the man her eyes showed confusion and sadness.

"Not to worry my dear, step this way, let us find a more…comfortable spot to talk about." He paused, "Matters…" He motioned with his hand that she follow him through the door which scraped back against the metal hinges with an unwelcome screech. She followed him unsure of just about everything right now other than the man in front of her was probably the only man she could rely on right now for answers.

He led her through more dimly lit corridors to a slightly lighter room, there were a few chairs scattered around and what looked like a manually put together radio sitting on a stool, she sat down and watched as the man pulled up a chair and sat opposite her, the action seemed familiar to her as he leant forward intrigued.

"Where am I?" She asked after they had sat like that for a few silent seconds.

"Safe." He replied dryly.

She nodded, "Who am I?" She finally asked her face screwing up into a concerned frown, the fact that she didn't know was disturbing to her, she found herself, knowing nothing of who she was. She knew she was human, that she had long, dark brown hair, she knew that where-ever she was she had no idea how she got there and she also knew that any name that she previously knew had been eradicated from her memory.

"Your name is Rosa Olivia Halleway, you are 20 years of age and for the last 2 years you have been in an injury induced coma." He said flatly, like he was reciting something well practiced.

She…Rosa, nodded slowly taking it in and fitting it to her growing self description. "Why was I in the coma?"

He looked at her, his eyes boring into hers as if he were searching for something, "Injury." He said.

Rosa rolled her eyes, something which seemed to spark off interest in the man as she spotted the corner of his mouth twitch up in a satisfied smirk.

"Fine, don't tell me." She said huffing slightly, "So why am I here?" She asked feeling slightly more comfortable, content on the fact that if he were going to hurt her, he would have done it by now.

"I'm looking after you, you're special Rosa." He said leaning back on the chair slightly, "You know of mutants?" He asked slowly.

Rosa nodded, finding it slightly odd that she knew certain things, like knowledge about other things, but no knowledge of any relevance about herself.

"Well, you are a mutant." The man said smiling slightly, before he reached up and pulled the metal helmet over his head and putting it to the side.

Now that Rosa could see his face she wouldn't deny that he wasn't bad looking. He had bright blue eyes and darkish hair which was brushed back slightly.

"Who even are you?" Rosa said her eyes moving back to his.

"Charles Xavier..." He said slowly, eyes flickering over her face for any sign on recognition, or anger, when there was none he smiled and added light heartedly. "That's a lie, name's Erik Lensherr." His smirk changed into a smile as she nodded and relaxed into her own seat.

"So what sort of mutant am I?" Rosa asked intrigued.

"Telepathy, and telekinesis…" He said, his eyes sparkling slightly, Rosa was beginning to trust Erik…he had given her all the answers she'd asked for, he hadn't killed her and he was smiling at her in what appeared to be a genuine way.

"Right…can I try it?" Rosa asked raising her eyebrows questioningly.

Erik nodded and looked at her expectantly, someone like Charles would have told her not to, that she'd be too weak after having just come back…from the dead, Erik thought with a smile. He'd done it, he'd actually done it. Brought Rosa back, hopefully powers and all with no recollection of who she was, or more importantly who he was.

Rosa looked around the room before her eyes settled on the makeshift radio, she frowned slightly and willed it upwards.

The radio lifted up into the air and as it did Rosa gasped , it felt like someone had tipped a bucket of ice cold water over her head. Where was she, where was Charles? She was meant to be dead? What the hell was happening?

The radio stayed suspended as Rosa turned back to Magneto and said with malice in her voice, "What the hell is going on here? Where am I Erik? I…I died!" She cried at him.

Erik's attention snapped away from the radio and he stood up confusion flitting across his face as for the first time he saw recognition in her eyes.

"Rosa?" He said carefully.

"Well who else was it going to be!" Rosa shouted the room shaking slightly. Erik frowned and took a step back but was quickly cornered by Rosa who advanced on him angrily.

"Where is Charles?" She said her voice low and threatening, Erik thought quickly and focused on the hovering radio bringing it flying towards the pair, crashing into the side of Rosa's skull with an ugly crack. Later followed by her slumping over into Erik arms, he lifted her up and placed her back on one of the chairs as she stirred loudly, he took a step back watching her closely reaching for his helmet as her eyes opened slowly, clouded over slightly but none the less awake. Then she spoke and what she said next baffled Erik completely, she looked up at him confusion in her eyes with a tiny spark of excitement as she said quietly.

"So, did I do it?


End file.
